


[Fanart] Down in a hole

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illustration, Magic Stiles, Scars, Tattoos, Traditional Media, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just because I freaking love badass and magic Stiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com=">My Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Down in a hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I freaking love badass and magic Stiles. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com=)

____________

[ ](http://orig00.deviantart.net/170e/f/2016/160/c/e/cee4e07d0c6cbb1c6a945ae07c28a137-da5kkkn.jpg)


End file.
